Nightcrawler
For other uses of Nightcrawler, see Nightcrawler (disambiguation) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) is a mutant who is part of the X-Men. His abilities are superhuman agility, teleportation, and invisibility in deep shadows. Biography X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Kurt Wagner was a mutant orphan who was raised by kind circus folk in Germany. He had strong faith even though people were scared of him because of his devilish look. He took the name 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'. He was later captured by Weapon X as he was transformed into a living weapon like Wolverine and Deadpool. ﻿''X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler was controlled by Colonel William Stryker to kill the President. He stood undercover and watched as Alicia Vargas read the Abraham Lincoln speech. Then he raced through the White House with a combination of teleporting and running, attacking those he found on the way until he reached the Oval Office. There he jumped on the President and raised a knife as if to stab him, but was shot by an arriving guard and dropped the knife, teleporting away. The knife fell next to the President and on it was written 'MUTANT FREEDOM NOW." Storm and Phoenix came to recuit Nightcrawler to the team after his discovery by Professor X. Storm and Jean looked after him after Storm had to force him down with Jean holding him. They took him to the X-Jet where they made their way home. When the students were kidnapped from the Xavier School by Stryker's men, Nightcrawler was with the team that went to rescue them. Though after Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman and Pyro needed help, they were soon in trouble being shot by a rocket at the back of the jet. With that gap open, Rogue who hadn't had her seatbelt on because of the stress and not knowing how to put it on let her easily fall out of the jet. Nightcrawler saved her and as the X-Men were about to crash, They were saved by Magneto, who fixed up the hole before saving them. When Jean Grey read his mind, she discovered that Stryker's base was underground because Nightcrawler had been there before when he was brainwashed. He helped the X-Men with their mission to find the professor. When Jean died, Nightcrawler prayed for no more evil hoping everything will be good. He appeared with the X-Men for one last time when they went to the White House. X-Men: The Official Game After Stryker stole parts from Cerebro, The X-Men forgot them so they had to get them leaving Nightcrawler to be the most valuable canidate. When he reached Cerebro, Nightcrawler had to fight Sentinels. When Multiple Man attacked the Brooklyn Bridge, Storm and Nightcraler come to stop him. Storm is left fighting the clones and Nightcraler finds the real one. He defeats him sending him to a prison. During this time after Nightcraler left Mastermind to die, He had wierd visions as did Storm but mostly Nightcrawler. After a while, Mastermind reaches out to him asking for help. He helps his ghost to be free but he is still dead. Nightcrawler told Professor X and Beast that he is a simple man an does not want to fight. He left to Germany but was told that he was allowed to come back. Nightcrawler thanked him and went off to take a break. Powers *'Teleportation''' - Nightcrawler is able to teleport to any place, as long as he knows where he is going. *'Shadow Camouflage '- He has limited abilities to blend into shadows. **'Enhanced Stealth '- When it is hidden in the darkness shows that he able to have great stealth. *'Prehensile Tail' - Allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. *'Superhuman Acrobactics' - Nightcrawler's agility, balance, reflexes, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Senses '- He able to have great sence of vision to see in the dark. Also have great sence of hearing. Relationships Friends *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Amanda Sefton - Lover *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Friend and Teammate *Iceman - Friend and Teammate *Rogue - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate *Beast - Teammate *Wolverine - Teammate Enemies *Multiple Man - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Jason Stryker - Enemy Trivia *It has not yet been stated who is Nightcrawler's father in the film series. Although he and Mystique had a brief conversation in X2, there was no reference to the fact that she is his mother like she is in the comics. *Another popular theory is that John Wraith, who appeared in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, ''is Nightcrawler's father due to his teleporting abilities. This was even confirmed in the movie's tie-in game but the game is non-canon. *Nightcrawler doesn't appear in ''X-Men: The Last Stand because Alan Cumming stated that the make-up process was uncomfortable. He still planned on returing when Bryan Singer was attached but left when Brett Ratner came to direct. Thoughts of replacement were considered but his part was so minimal so his part was cut. In the X-Men: The Official Game, his absence is explained saying that he doesn't wish to lead a violent life. Videos ﻿thumb|306px|left External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Unusual Features Category:Male Category:Blue Hair Category:Weapon X Category:Wagner Family Category:Blue Skin Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Lovers Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants Category:Germans Category:Teleportation Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Prehensile Tail Category:X2: X-Men United Characters